Beautiful Change
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: Kidlock de Sherlock y Watson. John Watson es un chico de 14 de años enfadado con el mundo por culpa de la gran cantidad de mudanzas que ha tenido que vivir en su corta vida, por las cuales ha sido incapaz de tener nunca un verdadero amigo. Y Sherlock... Es simplemente Sherlock. Es la historia de como estos dos chicos, se conocen y terminan siendo inseparables aunque no se soporten.


John hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mudanzas que había vivido en los últimos años. Ya casi no recordaba lo que era pertenecer a un sitio, nunca había tenido un lugar al que llamar hogar y ya hacía años que había perdido el interés por hacer amigos, pues sabía de sobra que esas "amistades" jamás durarían. Sólo había conservado un amigo: Mike Stamford. Se habían conocido en la escuela primaria y gracias a que la madre de John había insistido en que le escribiese alguna carta habían logrado seguir en contacto.

Ahora , con 14 años, habían abandonado la correspondencia escrita a mano para beneficiarse de las ventajas del email. Era mucho mas cómodo que escribir cartas y por supuesto mucho mas rápido. Además, así la entrometida de Harry no podía fisgar sus cartas antes de que llegasen a él. Era una privacidad de la que John jamás pensó que gozaría.

Esa vez habían aterrizado en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Londres. Todo casas unifamiliares, pero a pesar de eso se distinguía perfectamente entre quienes tenían dinero y quienes no. Ellos vivían en una modesta casa de dos pisos, sin nada de excesivo pero tampoco podían quejarse.ía quejarse. Una vida normal y corriente, o al menos eso era lo que siempre pretendían aparentar. Tenían problemas, pero de puertas a fuera parecían una familia de lo más feliz y equilibrada. Una hija guapa y elegante, un hijo inteligente y atlético, el padre con un buen trabajo y la madre una feliz ama de casa. Una gran mentira.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención a John, algo que no dudó en mencionar en su siguiente email a su amigo Mike: la familia de al lado. Ellos si que eran extravagantes y, al contrario que los Watson, no se molestaban en ocultarlo. Ellos eran la familia Holmes. Los padres no tenían nada raro, simplemente eran unos padres como otros cualquiera. Los que eran diferentes eran los dos hijos. Para empezar sus nombres: Sherlock y Mycroft. ¿Qué clase de nombres eran esos? Muy poco deberían quererles sus padres para llamarles así…

El mayor era un chico alto, de rostro serio y barriga de devoratartas. Tenía pinta de que con solo mirarte sabría exactamente tu punto débil y no dudaría en usarlo contra ti. El otro, Sherlock, era un chico que siempre andaba de morros, su pelo parecía una escarola y nunca hablaba con nadie. Un completo antisocial, pero a John le habían dicho que era increíblemente inteligente, que ambos lo eran. Pero a él no le parecía eso, más bien tenían pinta de ser unos verdaderos cretinos. Ahora no solo iba a tocarle lidiar con lo horrible de una mudanza y un instituto nuevo, sino que además iba a tener que soportar a unos vecinos de lo más extraños que no dudaban en provocar explosiones a las tres de la mañana, llenar la calle de apestosos olores y llenar el jardín de extraños hoyos que a saber para qué servirían. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

A pesar de todo, los señores Watson insistieron en que debían ir a hacer una visita a los vecinos. Después de todo, eran nuevos en el barrio y había que forjar amistades desde el principio. Cosa que John veía realmente inútil, pues seguramente no tardarían ni medio año en viajar de nuevo. Siempre era igual, siempre de un lado a otro. No podía creer que aún no hubieran salido del país después de tantos sitios en los que había vivido. Seguramente no quedaría un solo sitio en Gran Bretaña en el que no hubiera estado, se les acababan las opciones de nuevos lugares.

En fin, no pudo hacer otra cosa que permitir que su madre le escogiese la ropa, como siempre una camisa de cuadros, un vergonzoso jersey y unos vaqueros, y le repeinase a pesar de que llevaba el cabello tan corto que era casi imposible hacer que cambiase de dirección. Pero su madre y la gomina eran una combinación peligrosa, tanto que entre las dos consiguieron hacerle una repipi raya a un lado de la que su queridísima hermana estuvo mofándose todo el camino desde su casa a la de los Holmes. Un camino que a John se le hizo odiosamente eterno.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba John, quien abrió la puerta no fue ningún mayordomo estirado y con monóculo, y tampoco una doncella con uniforme negro y cofia; fue la señora Holmes, una mujer esbelta, elegante, con una cabellera abundante y castaña, ojos de un color indescriptible y una sonrisa amable y cálida. Realmente era todo lo opuesto a sus ojos.

- Oh, ustedes son la familia Watson, ¿cierto? Estábamos a punto de ir a hacerles una visita para darles la bienvenida. Pero ya sabe como son los niños… Aún no consigo que Sherlock se digne a vestirse.

- No sabe como la entiendo. Mi pequeño John es igual -dijo su madre, pasandole la mano por el pegajoso cabello logrando una de esas miradas desquiciadas que tan típicas eran en él- pero ya lo ve, finalmente conseguí que se arreglase.

Las dos mujeres rieron como si se conociesen de toda la vida y Harriet y John rodaron los ojos a la vez, exasperados por la estupidez de la situación. Esos momentos eran los pocos en los que realmente se entendían. Entonces, tras la señora Holmes, apareció el mayor de los dos hijos, Mycroft, con una galleta de chocolate en la mano, pero igual de repeinado y bien vestido que John, se notaba que su madre si había tenido éxito con él.

- Sois los vecinos de al lado, ¿verdad? - echó un vistazo rápido a la familia antes de sonreír e irse - No son entretenidos, Sherlock no bajará a verles, madre.

John y toda su familia se quedaron boquiabiertos por la actitud del crío. Bueno crío… Tendría unos 19 años, pero su comportamiento había sido el de un completo malcriado y John tenía cada vez más claro que no quería estar allí. Sobretodo porque su madre no parecía dispuesta a decirle nada. ¿Qué clase de casa era aquella?

- Por favor pasen, ¿les gustaría tomar un té?

Y por alguna razón que John no alcanzaba a comprender, acabaron en el salón de los Holmes, tomando té con pastas, acompañados únicamente por la señora Holmes y por la presencia aleatoria de Mycroft, que aparecía de vez en cuando solo para robar un par de galletas y volver a desaparecer sin decir nada, conservando su actitud pomposa.

Pasada prácticamente una hora, Harry se fue con la escusa de que tenía que estudiar para unos exámenes, pero John no tuvo la misma suerte que su hermana y se quedó hundido en el sofá, enfurruñado, deseando que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder irse de allí. Pero de nuevo las madres hablaron y por alguna razón terminó subiendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto del menor de los hermanos Holmes. Según lo que le habían dicho era más pequeño que él, tenía 12 años, pero le habían adelantado un curso por su inteligencia, igual que había pasado con su hermano mayor antes. Lo cual hacía que a los ojos de John fuese aún más raro, pero también le entró curiosidad.

Así que caminó por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa sin saber muy bien qué encontrarse hasta que llegó a la puerta de Sherlock. Lo primero que vio fue un cartel colgado de esta en el que podía leerse : "¡Peligro! Experimento en curso". John se rió. ¿Qué clase de experimento podía estar realizando un crío de 12 años que fuese tan peligroso?

Sin molestarse siquiera en llamar, abrió la puerta en el mismo momento en que algo salía volando directamente hacia él, dándole en la frente y haciéndole tambalearse.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿No sabes leer?

- ¿Eh?

- En el cartel ponía "Peligro". No pareces ser un genio, pero no pensaba que serías tan idiota como para no comprender una advertencia así.

- No soy idiota.

- Si lo eres, todos lo son.

John miró al suelo enfurruñado mientras se frotaba la frente para ver que era lo que le había golpeado. Una goma de borrar. Bueno, más bien un trozo de goma de borrar con forma de bala. Después alzó la vista hacia Sherlock y se fijó por un momento en lo que hacía: tenía delante una especie de catapulta o tirachinas, pero mucho más complejo de lo que él hubiese visto jamás. Y no sólo eso, su enorme cuarto estaba repleto de probetas, tubos de ensayo, una mini nevera, un microscopio con pinta de ser muy caro y libros. Muchísimos libros.

Después se fijó en él. Era un niño delgaducho, con las mejillas hundidas hacia adentro, y su cabello rizado y oscuro solo conseguía aumentar la palidez de su piel. Sus ojos le recordaban a los de su madre, de un color azul indescriptible, pero de aspecto triste. Y vestía como un abuelo.

- Aún sigues aquí. ¿Por qué?

Incluso su voz sonaba como la de un abuelo. Era un gruñón.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que subiese a hacerte compañía.

- No necesito la compañía de un chico de 14 años de inteligencia mediocre, con una madre sobreprotectora, una hermana molesta y un padre casi ausente que cubre sus necesidades y se desahoga jugando al rugby sin importarle las consecuencias que ello pueda acarrear a su cuerpo. Puede que seas un buen jugador, pero si sigues sin hablar de la lesión de tu tobillo puede que nunca vuelvas a entrar al campo.

John se quedó helado.

- ¿Co-cómo sabes…?

- Por Dios, es obvio.

- ¿Obvio?

Sherlock suspiró, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia él con aire resuelto. Fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él, Sherlock era más alto, y no solo por el pelo, realmente era más alto que él. Y eso, unido a sus ojos le hizo sentirse intimidado. Y a la vez ridículo. ¿Cómo podía permitirse asustarse por un crío de 12 años?

Cuando Sherlock llegó hasta él, se detuvo y le miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír para él. John sabía que sonreía para él, no parecía un niño capaz de sonreír a los demás.

- Lo de la madre sobreprotectora es obvio viendo tu ropa y peinado. Y por esto mismo también se lo de tu hermana, pues llevas la camisa fuera de los pantalones y el pelo revuelto a los lados y en la nuca. Lo hiciste para que ella dejase de molestarte. ¿Padre ausente? Tienes expresión seria. Te consideras el hombre de la familia. Y lo del rugby se nota por los moratones de rostro y tus muñecas. También por tu complexión, a pesar de ser bajito eres fuerte y lo más probable era que hicieses o rugby o lucha libre. Tienes una madre sobreprotectora, por lo que la lucha libre queda descartada, dejando como única opción el rugby. Por último la lesión de tu tobillo: cogeas ligeramente de él y al detenerte no dejas peso apoyado sobre este. Te duele, pero no quieres mostrarte débil, por lo que no dices nada.

El pobre John Watson estaba tan asombrado que tardó unos segundos en volver a parpadear y recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

- Alucinante.

Y entonces el desconcertado fue Sherlock, que le miró como si estuviese viendo por primera vez a un alien recién llegado a la tierra.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro!

- Nunca me habían dicho eso.

- ¿Y que te habían dicho?

- Bicho raro. Empollón. Friki. Vete a la…

- Vale, me ha quedado claro.

Y de nuevo el muchacho de rizos sonrió. Pero esta vez la sonrisa si era para John.

Al día siguiente, después del instituto, John no pudo resistir el impulso de regresar a la casa de los Holmes. Apenas paró un momento en la suya propia para dejar la mochila, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el uniforme, simplemente fue directo a la casa de al lado. La señora Holmes no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos, un niño quería visitar a su hijo menor. El que si se lo creía era Mycroft, que al ver a John pasar delante de él sonrió divertido, de forma maliciosa, pues había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento aparte de conseguir que Sherlock se sintiese estúpido.

Pero John ignoró al mayor de los dos hermanos y subió decidido las escaleras, yendo de nuevo directo a la habitación del joven de cabello rizado. Esta vez el cartel era diferente, simplemente ponía: "¡Largo!", pero él ignoró de nuevo la advertencia y simplemente entró en el cuarto tan tranquilo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero la sonrisa se borró al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

- ¿Sherlock…?

- ¿Acaso no sabes leer?

El menor se bajó la manga de su bata azul rápidamente y guardó lo que tenía en la mano contraria en el cajón antes de que John pudiese acercarse. No estaba seguro de lo que había visto, pero sabía que tampoco recibiría una respuesta si preguntaba.

- ¿A qué has venido? - Sherlock se levantó de la silla frente a su escritorio y caminó hacia él con la misma seguridad de siempre, seguridad que John ya no podía creerse - Esta vez no te han obligado a venir. Tienes curiosidad, ¿no? Pues aquí no hay nada que puedas siquiera entender así que…

Pero antes de que pudiese cerrarle la puerta en las narices, John entró en el cuarto, decidido a quedarse ahí, después de todo había tenido el valor de ir hasta allí.

- ¡Entonces explicamelo!

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero entender… -murmuró, mirando un momento al suelo antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. Odiaba tener que mirar hacia arriba para hablar con un chico menor que él - quiero entender qué es lo que hacías ayer. Con las gomas y eso…

De nuevo consiguió desconcertar a Sherlock, pero ese sentimiento solo permaneció un instante en sus infantiles ojos antes de que su ceño fruncido regresase junto a esa sensación de que era décadas más viejo que John.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo curiosidad, tu mismo lo has dicho.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, pero no intentó echarle, simplemente se apartó para dejarle que se moviese con libertad y caminó hasta la catapulta que el día anterior había disparado a John. Este le siguió y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, los dos chicos tras el artefacto. El mayor de los dos sonriendo como un crío, el menor concentrado cual científico a punto de lograr el descubrimiento del siglo.

- No tiene ningún misterio. Simplemente he conectado una serie de engranajes con gomas elásticas para crear una sucesión mecánica cuya finalidad sea lanzar proyectiles con una precisión prácticamente milimétrica y con un alcance mayor que el de un simple tirachinas. No es a lo que me suelo dedicar, la verdad, pero era necesario.

- ¿Necesario? - Sherlock asintió con un amago de sonrisa en los labios - ¿Para?

- Hoy Mycroft va a comer tarta de chocolate a la hora del té.

Por desgracia John tuvo que largarse antes de poder ver el resultado del "experimento" de Sherlock, pero sabía que resultaría. Después de todo se suponía que él era un genio, ¿no? Si decía que funcionaría tenía que ser verdad. Pero John ya no podía concentrarse en los estudios, no le apetecía aprenderse fórmulas matemáticas ni nada parecido, lo que quería era ver al pomposo del hermano mayor de Sherlock cubierto de tarta de chocolate, quizás así aprendería a dejar de meterse con la gente de su alrededor.

Para cuando bajó al comedor a cenar con su familia, ya había decidio que al día siguiente volvería a visitar a Sherlock, solo para saber si el plan había salido. La verdad de alguna manera se entretenía estando cerca de aquel chico, por muy raro que fuera. Quizás era su rareza la de que alguna forma le agradaba, no era como el resto de gente del instituto que era tan "perfecta" como su familia. Todo apariencias, todo máscaras, todo mentiras. Al parecer Sherlock no estaba interesado en esas cosas y, quizás, esa era la razón por la que parecía tan solitario. Un niño de 12 años debería tener amigos, pero algo le decía a John que el joven Holmes no había conocido la amistad.

Con lo que no había contado John Watson era con el entrenamiento de rugby. Ni con que el entrenador se hubiese dado cuenta de su cojera y le hubiese llevado al médico. ¿Resultado? Una venda en el tobillo durante un mes y llegar a casa cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. Aún así, no pudo resistirse a volver a la casa de al lado. Esta vez la señora Holmes le recibió con una sonrisa, quizás feliz de que su hijo al final tuviese un amigo, y de nuevo se cruzó con Mycroft, que esta vez le dedicó una simple mirada de desprecio antes de continuar su camino a la cocina. John se encogió de hombros al verle y subió otra vez al cuarto de Sherlock. De nuevo el cartel había mutado, ahora era simplemente una señal de prohibido el paso, pero John, experto en ignorar carteles, entró de nuevo sin llamar. Esta vez Sherlock estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá de su cuarto, con las yemas de los dedos juntas y las manos frente a los labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero eso no impidió que se diese cuenta de quién era el que había entrado.

- John Watson, empiezas a estar un poco obsesionado conmigo.

- Yo…

- La catapulta si que funcionó, por eso hoy estoy aquí, castigado sin cenar. Ahora que ya tienes lo que querías puedes irte a tu casa.

- Eres un poco antipático, ¿sabes? - contestó John enfurruñado. Y Sherlock abrió los ojos.

- ¿Antipático? ¿Por qué? - dijo mirándole de reojo.

- No se, ¿quizás porque me echas de tu cuarto? Encima de que me molesto en visitarte.

- Yo no te he pedido que me vengas a visitar.

- Ya, pero aún así.

- ¿Insinúas que tengo que agradecerte que hayas hecho algo que no te he pedido?

- No pero… ¡Ahg!

Harto de su actitud, John se giró sobre sus talones y se largó dando un portazo. No se despidió de nadie al salir de casa de los Holmes, igual que tampoco saludó a nadie al entrar en la suya propia. Ignoró las llamadas de su madre para cenar y se quedó tirado sobre la cama, observando la foto que tenía frente a él de su nuevo equipo de Rugby. Ellos eran sus amigos, no el idiota que vivía en la casa de al lado. Era solo un bicho raro, simplemente había coincidido que el día anterior había tenido un buen día y por eso le había parecido simpático, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Su vida estaba con los chicos del instituto, gente como él, que sabía sonreír y comportarse con los demás, no como Sherlock.

- ¿Has discutido con tu novio?

Lo que le faltaba, Harry.

- ¿Has discutido con tu botella de whisky?

- Por Dios John, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?

Harriet atravesó el cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama de John. Era guapa, y John lo sabía. Era inteligente, y John lo sabía. Pero también era una borracha, y eso también lo sabía.

- ¿Que ha pasado con Sir Lock?

- ¿Sir Lock?

- Sip, ¿no te gusta? También había pensado Shitlock, pero es demasiado insultante, aún no hay confianza.

Por alguna razón eso hizo sonreír un poco a John, pero al instante volvió a su actitud enfurruñada de siempre. No le gustaba que su hermana le hiciese sonreír. Era una postura estúpida e infantil, lo sabía perfectamente, pero odiaba a su hermana por ser una bebedora compulsiva. No le gustaba que fuese tan débil, que aquella que siempre había sido su modelo a seguir le hubiese decepcionado de esa manera. Sobre todo teniendo solamente 18 años. Y lo peor es que sus padres no hacían nada para remediarlo, a pesar de que lo sabían. Tenían que saberlo, había que estar ciego para no ver lo que ocurría los fines de semana. Y bueno, entre semana…

- Es un chico solitario, no se por qué te has molestado en visitarle.

John se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Es raro. No le gusta que la gente le vea, que hable con él. Está a gusto en su soledad, no vuelvas a su casa, no merece la pena.

No dijo nada más. Harriet se levantó de la cama y al salir de la habitación apagó la luz, dejando a John solo con sus pensamientos.

Pasaron dos días hasta que John volvio a saber de Sherlock. Fue durante el entrenamiento de rugby, mientras corrían alrededor del campo para calentar, vio la alargada figura de su vecino de pie en la entrada del campo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía sin su pijama y su bata. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio y por encima de este un largo abrigo de color oscuro y una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello. Parecía un verdadero anciano, cada vez estaba mas seguro de que era un completo cascarrabias.

La primera vez que pasó corriendo frente a él le ignoró por completo; la segunda, se fijó en que Sherlock le miraba fijamente a él; en la tercera simplemente soltó una palabrota entredientes y se desvió del recorrido para acercarse a él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Al final fuiste al médico.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu pie - dijo mientras lo señalaba - Lo tienes vendado y ya no cojeas. Me di cuenta la última vez que me visistaste, pero no tuve ocasión de decirtelo. Y tampoco has vuelto a pasar por mi cuarto. - hizo una pequeña pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que a John le diese tiempo a soltar un gruñido antes de que Sherlock continuase - Y deberías guardar reposo no te combiene entrenar con la pierna en esas condiciones.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- ¿No?

- No. Y ahora déjame en paz.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, John se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo junto a sus compañeros. ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado a ese chico?

Para cuando terminó el entrenamiento, ya no había rastro de Sherlock y John solamente quería ducharse y volver a casa para tirarse en la cama y ver alguna película. Batman parecía una buena opción para esa noche... Seguramente Harriet se empeñaría en verla con él y, por una vez, agradecía que su hermana a veces fuese tan pegajosa. Con Harry cerca no pensaría en el idiota de Sherlock y sólo se concentraría en buscar la mejor manera de conseguir que cerrase la boca durante la película.

Y así fue. Para las 10 de la noche la película terminó y Harry se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para salir, después de todo era viernes por la noche, así que tenía una cita con su perfecto novio Jack Daniel's.

John apagó el televisor de su cuarto una vez su hermana desapareció por la puerta y encendió el equipo de música, dejando que el sonido inconfundible de Led Zeppelin inundase la habitación mientras apagaba la luz y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Al fin tranquilidad.

Pero esa paz no duró mucho. En la pared y el techo empezó a proyectarse una luz parpadeante. No seguía un ritmo concreto, lo que consiguió que John se pusiese irremediablemente nervioso.

No aguantó mas que unos pocos segundos antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y ponerse a buscar como loco de donde venía la dichosa luz. Al instante siguiente ya se había dado cuenta de que provenía de la casa de al lado, en concreto de la habitación del molesto Sherlock Holmes. Se asomó por la ventana para ver que extraño experimento hacía cuando vio al pequeño de 12 años apoyado en el alfeizar de su ventana con una linterna en la mano, apagándola y encendiéndola, dirigiendo la luz exactamente al cuarto de John. Le estaba mirando fijamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda antes de cerrar la ventana de golpe, bajar la persiana y volver a la cama. Definitivamente había algo muy raro en ese crío.

El asunto de la linterna duró algo más de una semana. A pesar de no ser un genio igual que sus vecinos, John se había dado cuenta de que lo que Sherlock hacía era mandarle un mensaje en código morse, pero ni de coña iba a molestarse en intentar descifrarlo, cualquiera sabía lo que podía querer de él aquel psicópata con rizos.

Un sábado por la mañana, John se despertó con la luz del sol, como siempre. Le encantaba despertar así, sin ninguna alarma que le reventase los oídos. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, se estiró dejando escapar un suspiro relajado, se sentií bien. Y entonces lo oyó.

- ¿Sabes que hablas en sueños?

John abrió de golpe los ojos y se encontró a apenas un par de centímetros de él el rostro pálido e inexpresivo de Sherlock Holmes, vestido con un traje seguramente hecho a medida. ¿Es que no sabía vestirse como un niño normal? Pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Tu madre me dijo que subiese. Y tu hermana parecía particularmente divertida respecto a mi visita, cosa que no comprendo del todo.

- ¿Harry te ha visto? Oh, Dios, ahora me martirizará durante días...

Se desplomó sobre el colchón, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo. Estuvo así durante unos segundos hasta que se aventuró a asomarse y ver qué estaba haciendo Sherlock, el cual se había levantado y comenzado a caminar por el cuarto con las manos a la espalda, observando todo con una atención clínica.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Mycroft dijo que habías dejado de visitarme porque soy estúpido y te espanté.

- Eso no...

Pero antes de que John terminase esa frase, se dio cuenta de que si que había respondido a su pregunta. Quería saber por qué no había vuelto a verle, porque ignoraba sus mensajes de luz, y además su hermano mayor se había aprovechado de esa situación para hundirle un poco más, seguramente en venganza por todo el asunto de la tarta. John no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello, pero no era él quien debía disculparse.

- No me trataste precisamente bien la última vez que estuve en tu casa.

- ¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo pretendes que quiera ir a verte si me echas de tu cuarto?

- No te eché, simplemente expresé que...

- ¿Ves? Ya empiezas de nuevo. Podrías intentar ser mas amable, sino tus amigos acabaran hartándose de ti.

- No tengo amigos. No los necesito.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

- Resolver una cuestión.

John dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de calma, pues se moría de ganas de coger el balón de rugby de su mesilla y lanzarselo a la cara.

- Sherlock, lárgate.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si, vete.

- Eso no es una razón, sólo...

- ¡Fuera!

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que el chico, completamente hundido, abandonase el cuarto con la cabeza gacha. John sintió una punzada en el pecho. Acababa de destrozar a un crio de 12 años que ni siquiera tenía amigos.

Al cabo de un par de días, decidió enviar un mail a su amigo Mike. Quizás el supiese lidiar con un chico así, después de todo el siempre había sido mejor para hacer amigos. No es que John fuese un antisocial o algo así, sino que su mal humor en ocasiones era una molestia a la hora de que la gente se acercase a él. Así que lo hizo, estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde redactando lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses, describiendo a Sherlock, al pomposo de su hermano, a su perfecta madre, todo. Para cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ese era el mail más largo de la historia, seguramente Mike no se molestaría en leerlo, pero tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo… Así que lo envió.

Se levantó del escritorio y se estiró mientra pensaba en qué hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía entretenerse. Después de la visita de Sherlock al campo, el entrenador no había vuelto a dejarle entrenar, decía que debía reposar. John quiso quejarse, pero no podía negar que desde que había dejado de hacer ejercicio el tobillo le dolía muchísimo menos. Odiaba que Sherlock tuviese razón incluso en eso.

Automáticamente se giró para mirar por la ventana, pero la persiana de su vecino estaba cerrada. No había vuelto a saber de él desde que le echó de su cuarto, ni siquiera respondía a sus llamadas ni quería verle cuando iba a casa. Definitivamente la había jodido comportandose así, pues no había conseguido comprender por qué se comportaba así.

Entonces el sonido de nuevo mail retumbó en la habitación, haciendole dar un pequeño bote. Tenía que ser spam, era imposible que Mike hubiese respondido tan pronto, pero de nuevo John se equivocaba. Mike había leído todo el mensaje y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. Aunque lo primero que hizo era echar una enorme bronca a John por insensible. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía el correo, definitivamente sin Stamford no iba a poder recuperar la amistad de Sherlock, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que alguna vez la hubiese tenido.

Tuvo que pasarse toda la tarde esperando a que Sherlock se dignase a abrir la persiana, pero la espera duró la pena, y nada más la ventana volvió a estar libre, cogió su linterna y comenzó a mandarle un mensaje en código morse. En un principio el muchacho de rizos pasó por completo de él, simplemente permaneció sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra el cristal. Pero entonces algo vibró en la pierna de John, haciendo que dejase caer la linterna del susto. Había estado tan concentrado en reproducir correctamente el mensaje que ni se había acordado de que tenía el móvil en el pantalón.

Suspiró antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y cuando lo vio apenas daba crédito a lo que leía.

19:31 +44734895734

Sabes que tengo móvil, ¿verdad?

19:32

¿Sherlock?

19:32 +44734895734

Obvio.

19:33

¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

19:33 +44734895734

Irrelevante.

¿Qué quieres?

19:35

Disculparme

el otro día no te traté bien y lo siento

pero entiende que no es muy normal encontrarme

un crio de 12 años de frente al despertarme e.e

19:35 Sherlock

Comprendo.

¿algo más?

19:36

Por Dios, Sherlock

podías intentar ser algo más abierto

19:37 Sherlock

¿Más abierto…?

19:38

Si

Podrías intentar continuar una conversación

o contar algo interesante

no cortar a la gente de esa forma

19:38 Sherlock

¿Con qué fin?

19:39

No se

¿hacer amigos, quizás?

Sherlock no respondió. Se desconectó en ese mismo instante y, por mucha llamadas perdidas que le hiciese John, no consiguió nada. El joven rubio suspiró resignado y bajó a cenar con su familia. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea intentar disculparse, quizás lo había fastidiado todo aún más.

No fue hasta el dia siguiente que el movil de John volvió a vibrar. Había tardado toda la noche, no había dormido por estar discutiendo consigo mismo, pero finalmente Sherlock se decidió a intentar cambiar algo en su vida. Por eso tomó el movil, dispuesto a experimentar lo que sería no estar solo.

09:46 Sherlock

John,

¿Querrías ser mi amigo?

La respuesta no fue inmediata, pues John no podía creerse lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Aquel niño de verdad le estaba preguntando si podían ser amigos? Increíble. Quizás le había juzgado mal. Quizás no era un chico solitario que odiaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor, quizás simplemente nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser amigo de alguien. No era nada raro viendo a su hermano… Seguro que se había pasado toda la vida haciéndole de menos. Era un creído, eso saltaba a la vista, y seguro que su mayor entretenimiento era humillar al pequeño Sherlock.

9:52

Claro

Pero los amigos se tratan bien, no se humillan

ni resaltan la poca inteligencia del otro

ni nada de eso

9:53 Sherlock

¿Por qué no?

Sólo expreso con palabras lo evidente

9:54

Porque no

hace sentir mal a la gente

9:54 Sherlock

¿Y?

John suspiró. Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado convertir a Sherlock en un chico normal. No tenía ni idea de como funcionaban las relaciones humanas y se dedicaba a decir continuamente lo que pensaba, inconsciente de las consecuencias que eso podía acarrear. No tenía la más mínima empatía. John dudaba incluso de que tuviese sentimientos propios. Aunque si le había visto triste, si podía decirse así. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer…

9:56

Y debería importarte como se sienten tus amigos

9:57 Sherlock

¿Por qué?

9:57

Porque son tus amigos

9:58 Sherlock

Pero son idiotas

9:58

Pero son tus amigos

9:59 Sherlock

Pero idiotas

John rodó los ojos exasperado y dejó caer el móvil en el interior de la mochila. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que discutir con un crío infantil. Si no quería que él le ayudase que aprendiese solito a tener amigos, ya se había molestado mucho en intentar que fuese alguien amable.

No fue hasta que terminaron las clases y se dirigió al campo de rugby que volvió a saber de Sherlock. El chico le estaba esperando en la entrada del campo, iba vestido con su abrigo y su bufanda y se miraba a los pies con aspecto distraído, pero nada más oyó a John acercarse alzó la vista hacia él y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

- ¿Por qué, acaso te importa?

Sherlock se quedó mirándole unos instantes, al parecer batiéndose en una lucha interna, antes de responder.

- Si. Porque eres mi amigo.

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta y le apoyó la mano en el hombro, orgulloso de él, e ignorando la cara de entre asco y sorpresa que puso Sherlock por el contacto. Se ve que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que le tocasen.

- Está bien, no estoy enfadado.

Ese viernes por la noche John fue a cenar a casa de los Holmes. Le costaba asimilar lo rápido que habían empezado a ir la cosas entre el Sherlock desde aquel día que que habían decidido ser amigos. John no podía recordad ninguna vez en que una amistad se hubiese desarrollado tan rápido en su vida, era como si lo que debería haber sucedido den unos 6 meses hubiese pasado en pocos días. Vivía a contrarreloj, pero no le importaba, no hasta ese momento en que, sentados frente a la mesa de los Holmes, frente a un exquisito pavo asado, colocado entre los dos hermanos John escuchó las palabras de la Señora Holmes:

- Bueno John, ¿Sherlock ya te ha contado que se va la semana que viene?

El joven John Watson parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por aquellas palabras y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa antes de mirar rápidamente a Sherlock, que como siempre ignoraba por completo la comida en su plato y se dedicaba a jugar con la servilleta en sus manos. No le miraba, no dijo nada, simplemente siguió atento a la servilleta. La única reacción que obtuvo fue una risa disimulada por parte de Mycroft y un carraspeo de la Señora Holmes, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo siento señora… Creo que no se de qué me está hablando.

- ¿No? - la mujer desvió su atención a su hijo menor y le dijo con reproche - Sherlock, ¿no le has dicho a tu amigo que te vas a un internado?

Aquello fue demasiado para John.

- ¿A un internado? - dijo sin darse cuenta de que había levantado la voz- ¿Cómo que te largas a un internado?

Sólo entonces consiguió una reacción por parte del menor de los Holmes, que alzó la vista para mirarle. Fue entonces cuando John se percató de que se había levantado de la mesa y había agarrado a Sherlock de la camisa. Estaba enfurecido, realmente enfurecido.

- Lo siento, John.

- ¿Qué lo sientes?

- Si, lo siento. Sabía que te enfadarías al descubrir la noticia y por eso evité mencionarlo. Es evidente que tenía razón.

John escuchó voces a su alrededor, sintió movimiento, pero lo ignoró todo por completo, simplemente siguió concentrado en Sherlock.

- ¿Y qué pretendías hacer? ¿No decírmelo hasta el día en que te fueses? ¿O largarte sin dar ninguna explicación.

- Realmente mi intención era mandarte una carta desde allí, así no formaría parte de los daños colaterales de tu enfurecimiento.

Sherlock volvió a bajar la vista. Como siempre lucía una cara de poker, pero esta vez en ella estaban reflejados todos sus sentimientos: tristeza, culpa, impotencia. Pero a pesar de ver todo esto John no conseguía calmarse, no podía. Había cogido demasiado cariño a aquel niño, era su protegido, su único amigo sincero en aquel mar de mentiras que era su vida y al final él también le había traicionado. Alzó el puño para golpearle, tenía los dedos cerrados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, pero finalmente bajó el brazo, soltó su camisa y salió corriendo de allí. A pesar de todo, Sherlock no salió completamente impune de esa cena.

Llevaba ya dos días así, tirado en la cama, sin moverse de su cuarto nada más que para comer y para ir al baño, pero igualmente no cruzaba palabra con nadie. No tenía ganas, estaba de un humor de perros y enfurecido con el mundo, sentía que no era capaz de trabar amistad con alguien normal, alguien sincero. Solamente Stamford permanecía a su lado, honesto como siempre, pero no tenía siquiera ganas de encender el ordenador para mandarle un mail. Tampoco tenía la menor idea de qué decirle, era demasiado humillante como para querer compartirlo con él, al menos tan pronto. De todas formas John tampoco había sido nunca demasiado dado a expresar sus sentimientos, le resultaba algo demasiado… ¿Afeminado? No, esa no era la palabra, pero simplemente no iba con él, no era parte de John Watson. Él era mas de guardarse todo para él y dejar que la ira le consumiese. Tenía la teoría de que un día implosionaría y se convertiría en un agujero negro por toda la mierda que tenía dentro. Eso o se dedicaría a dar patadas al mobiliario urbano para desahogarse.

De todas formas el mundo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle en paz con su soledad autodestructiva. Y el mundo en ese instante era su irritante hermana que, acompañada por un botellín de cerveza que sus padres obviamente no sabían que tenía, entró en su habitación tranquilamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama ignorando los gruñidos de advertencia de su hermanito.

- ¿Eres un perro rabioso o qué? Madura, John.

De nuevo un gruñido, pero esta vez como respuesta no recibió palabras, sino una suave colleja que le hizo alzar la vista y mirar cabreado a su hermana. Puede que no tuviesen muy buena relación, pero de alguna manera necesitaba esa visita.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Así que ya has descubierto que tu amorcito desaparece por dos años…

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Sip - dijo antes de dar un trago a su cerveza y reír por la expresión de su hermano - ¿Qué? Me lo contó su hermano.

- ¿Te hablas con Mycroft?

- De vez en cuando… De todas formas esa no es la cuestión.

John empezaba a dudar de cuál era la cuestión realmente. Era la primera noticia que tenía de que su hermana se hablaba con el repipi de los Holmes, y también de que era al parecer el único que no sabía nada sobre el asunto del internado. Perfecto.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? - preguntó más para sí que para su hermana.

- Seguramente porque no quería que te enfadases. No es bueno relacionandose con las personas, y lo sabes.

Él no respondió. No quería hacerlo. Sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela bajo ningún concepto, no merecía esa satisfacción.

- Deberías hablar con él. O dejar que hablase contigo, al menos enciende el móvil.

Y sin dejar que John siquiera pensase que decir, desapareció tras la puerta, dejándole de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos. A pesar de que odiaba hacer caso a los consejos de Harriet, cogió su teléfono móvil y lo encendió. Realmente se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje. Uno solo.

3:09 Sherlock

Se que estás enfadado,

pero me gustaría que vinieras a despedirme si no es inconveniente.

Y si lo es también.

-SH-

Automáticamente sonrió, aquel tipo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

John cumplió su promesa. El día en que Sherlock partía hacia el internado, el fue a Kings Cross a despedirle. Pero no llegó a tiempo, no lo suficiente. Las puertas del tren estaban cerradas, no quedaban niños en el andén, todos estaban dentro de los vagones. Ni siquiera había rastro de la familia Holmes. John corrió a lo largo del andén, buscando desesperado la ventanilla que diese al compartimento de Sherlock, quería verle al menos una última vez, la última antes de que desapareciese por siempre durante dos años. Quizás cuando regresase John ni siquiera estaría viviendo allí, no podía dejarle ir sin verle una última vez.

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Soltó una palabrota al tiempo que se detenía y sacaba el dichoso aparato del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Contestó al instante, su voz más desesperada de lo que había esperado.

- ¿Sherlock?

- Quédate donde estás, John.

- Pero…

- Quédate donde estás y date la vuelta, mírame.

Y ahí estaba Sherlock, de pie en el compartimento, a solo un cristal de distancia, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

- Sherlock…

- John, mantén tus ojos fijos en mi.

Su voz sonaba rota. La voz de Sherlock se había quebrado, definitivamente era capaz de sentir. Y definitivamente le dolía tener que despedirse. John era el único amigo que había tenido jamás y apenas había tenido el tiempo para disfrutarlo, para saborear lo que era la amistad. Ahora simplemente le quedaba el rastro de un sentimiento en la punta de la lengua, no tan intenso como para ser dulce, pero si lo suficiente para crear una necesidad. Sabía que no sería capaz de encontrar otro John allí donde iba, y maldecía al destino por empujarle a ello. Meses atrás la idea del internado no le había parecido tan horrible, pero ahora…

- John, esta es nuestra despedida.

- Lo se, Sherlock. Pero podemos seguir en contacto, solo…

- No se me da bien escribir cartas. No se me da bien hablar.

John sonrió, por muy mayor que pareciese con su abrigo negro y su bufanda azul en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

- No importa. No me importa Sherlock.

El menor se mordió el labio, nervioso. John notaba cómo le costaba hablar y jamás pensó que vería a un Sherlock Holmes callado.

- Adios, John.

Pero antes de que pudiese contestarle, Sherlock cortó la llamada y desapareció tras la puerta del compartimento. Había salido al pasillo, lejos del alcance de la vista de John, lejos de él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si le hubiesen abandonado, como si le hubiesen traicionado de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación, así que finalmente había perdido a otro amigo. Tendría que haber hecho caso a su instinto, tendría que haber vuelto a pasar por la ciudad sin hacer ruido, sin molestarse en crear un vínculo con nadie, pues luego era mucho más doloroso.

Pero el destino no quiso darle la razón.

10:33 Sherlock

**John, ¿cómo hago para que la gente se largue del compartimento y no me aburran con su estupidez?**

* * *

**Hey! Lady B. de nuevo al habla :3**

**Se que tengo otros fics pendientes, pero necesitaba apartarme un poco de ello para no agobiarme. Así que hice un pequeño juego con Titxutemari: buscamos al azar frases en un libro y a partir de ahí creamos un fic. Se supone que iba a ser algo muy cortito, pero me emocioné XD**

**Este es el primer Kidlock que hago, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Ahora me dedicaré a seguir con el resto de mis fics, no me matéis D:**

**De antemano gracias a los followers, de verdad, sois los que me animáis a seguir *-***

**XOXO**


End file.
